Silvaze Week 2019
by Malorum55
Summary: Hay muchas situaciones que suceden en el transcurso de la vida. Algunas más especiales que otras, llegando desde la alegría hasta la tragedia. Pero, todas ellas se pueden disfrutar o superar cuando tienes a la persona adecuada a tu lado. (Pequeños One-shot de Silver y Blaze, donde cada capítulo hay un tema diferente celebrando la semana Silvaze 2019)
1. Día 01: Sueño

Bueno, comenzó la Silvaze Week de este año. Aquí el primer capítulo. Disfrútenlo

**Día 01: Sueños de una época olvidada**

**P.O.V de Blaze**

Los ríos de lava recorrían la ciudad devastada. Los sobrevivientes se reunían, amontonados dentro de edificios al borde del colapso. Rezaban a fuerzas superiores (si era que existían) suplicando por sus vida efímeras; suplicando por vivir un día más.

Mientras yo mantenía la calma entre todos los civiles, siendo literalmente su escudo con la pared de fuego que alzaba para calcinar los monstruos que venían, él volaba y se esforzaba por detener el mal que se alzaba. Era uno de los pocos cuya habilidad de telequinesis repelía a los demonios del infierno que brotaban de la lava y cuyo objetivo primordial era erradicar cualquier ser viviente.

— Blaze. ¿Están todos bien? — Preguntó al terminar la ronda, con las últimas criaturas erradicadas.

— No. — Respondí, mirando a mí alrededor.

El escenario había cambiado; era parecido, pero más derruido y algo dantesco. Muchos lloraban y gritaban de dolor, recogiendo a las pocas víctimas; recogiendo lo poco que quedaba de ellas. Lo mucho que yo hacía no era suficiente.

Volví para verlo y él miró a otro lado tratando de ocultar su tristeza al sentir que fallaba. ¿Cuántos murieron en su guardia? ¿Cuántos niños no volverán a ver a sus padres? ¿Cuántos días más podrá soportar con esta larga? ¿Qué pasará cuando la gente esté esperando su ayuda y él no esté para defenderlos? Todo esto lo descifraba cuando lo veía; era como una conexión que me permitía saber todo de él, excepto una cosa.

De pronto, ya no estábamos rodeados. Estábamos solos, lejos, en un lugar donde se repetiría el mismo escenario que ocurría antes de despertar y que olvidaba casi en su totalidad al abrir mis ojos. Me elevaba lentamente mientras mi cuerpo corpóreo se desvanecía. Él tomó mis manos y sonrió al verme a los ojos. Esos bellos ojos dorados penetraban mi alma, y me hacían querer llorar.

— Me hubiera gustado darte un beso antes de irte de mi lado. — Declaró, sonriendo aún más.

Acercó sus labios y, rozándolos con los míos, la oscuridad me poseyó y el frío apagaba las llamas de mi corazón.

Desperté, exhalando e inhalando, sudando. Sentí miedo de que esa fuera mi realidad; sentí miedo que estuviera sola. Solo hasta que miré como Silver seguía dormido, tomándome de la mano dulcemente me calmé; me tomaba como si quisiera evitar que me fuera de su lado. Dormía como un pequeño ángel.

Ya no tenía que preocuparme. Estos sueños solo eran recuerdos que no valían la pena seguir indagando. Buenos o malos, debíamos vivir nuestro presento. Al final, él y yo estábamos nuevamente juntos, y solo eso importaba.

— Te amo, Silver. — Dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla y volviendo a descansar junto a él, acurrucándome a su lado.

**Fin**


	2. Día 03: Cuento de hadas

Sí, sé que falta el día dos, pero no logré terminarlo y el de este día ya lo tenía terminado. Antes que acabe el Silvaze Week lo publicaré. Es una promesa.

* * *

**Día 03: Cuento de hadas**

**P.O.V de Blaze**

Bajo el filo de mi espada, otra criatura malévola caía al abismo del más allá. Mi respiración se agitaba más, mis músculos ya no querían responderme, tensándose a cada paso, mi vista se nublaba; parte de mí quería morir y dejar de sufrir. Pero no. Morir era un lujo que no podía darme. El amor de mi vida yacía atrapado al final de este laberinto infestado de seres salidos del averno.

Caminé hasta encontrarme en un pasillo largo y, al final de este, se veía la puerta con un símbolo mágico de protección. Pensé que mi travesía al fin acababa, pero esa idea solo me desconcentró del peligro inminente.

De forma rápida sentí la pequeña daga de un duende, salido de quien sabe dónde, penetrar no solo mi armadura, sino mi carne. Fueron tres golpes precisos, pero no lograron desestabilizarme. Con el último impacto, lo empujé, tumbándolo. Su propia daga, aún clavada en mí, me sirvió para erradicarlo. Me miró buscando misericordia y, como él a mí, le di tres golpes en su cráneo. Susurrando el hechizo de fuego, quemé mi carne tratando de detener el sangrado; esto, solo con la intención de darme más tiempo.

Mientras caminaba resbalé, tambaleándome hasta chochar con la pared más cercana para caer al suelo. Alcé la mirada y ahí, tan cerca de llegar, no me detuve. Me arrastré, dejando las marcas de mis garras en el suelo, hasta estar en la puerta. Volví a levantarme, evitando oír el grito de agonía de mi cuerpo mientras las heridas de las puñaladas se abrían y comenzaba a brotar sangre nuevamente. Abrí la puerta y fue cuando le vi.

Protegido en una prisión de hielo, como si estuviera dormido, una parte de mí dejó de cargar con el temor de pensar que toda mi travesía fue solo en vano y que el hechicero de cristal malvado estuviese mintiendo. Junto a su cuerpo, arrastrando mis piernas para obligarlas a caminar, recité una última vez un hechizo de fuego vomitando sangre al final (ya no daba para más). El bloque se evaporó, pero él seguía sin despertar. Toqué su cuerpo y todavía el hechizo helado permanecía levemente.

— Supongo que no hay otra forma. — Declaré, desprendiéndome de mis prendas de vestir.

Liberada del peso de mí ya inútil armadura y demás, dejé que mi cuerpo diera calor para despertarlo. A sabiendas que él ya estaba a salvo, toda mi fuerza vital comenzaba apagarse. Quise mantenerme despierta, intentando verlo; si no lograba vivir para ver un nuevo día, solo deseaba verlo despierto y recibir un beso de su parte en mis labios una última vez. Pero, ante la oscuridad infinita, pensé que este era mi fin y casi lloré de rabia.

— Despierta, por favor. — Oí su voz, llamando desde lo lejano.

Su voz fue una antorcha en una noche fría y oscura. Al abrir mis párpados, ver su rostro hizo que delineara una sonrisa de alegría mientras mis mejillas se ruborizaban.

— Mi amor. — Dije, mientras él acariciaba mi rostro.

Sus ojos dorados se aguaron, cayendo encima de mí sus lágrimas.

— No vuelvas a cometer una locura así. — Regañó, tratando de mantenerse serio. Le era difícil ocultarme su preocupación.

— Por ti, iría al más allá sin pensarlo. — Declaré, acariciando las púas largas de su cabeza.

Riendo, sabiendo que no mentía, me dio un cálido beso; un beso más ardiente que mis llamas mágicas.

Rodeada con su aura turquesa, siguió sanando gran parte de mis heridas. Solo quedaría de estas cicatrices como prueba de mi hazaña.

Mientras él terminaba, miré la puerta que nos protegía de los monstruos. Para cuando el hechizo protector se terminara, él y yo ya estaríamos listo para combatir; con mi amado a mi lado, salir sería lo más fácil del camino.

**_Y más fácil sería el darle caza y muerte a quien nos tendió esta trampa._**


	3. Día 04: Matrimonio

**Día 04: Matrimonio**

**P.O.V de Silver**

Las horas extensas ejerciendo mi trabajo como el rey junto a Blaze, mi reina y esposa, no eran nada comparadas con las que pasaba ahora. Afuera del quirófano los minutos eran más espantosos. Quería que se acabaran, que ya todo fuera como antes. El olor a antiséptico me enloquecía, así como el paso de doctores, médicos y enfermeros.

— _Todo va a estar bien, mi amor._ — recordaba las últimas palabras que le dije antes que le aplicaran la anestesia. Sus ojos me miraron, pero me eran difícil identificar si sabía lo que pasaba o tan siquiera aún era consiente de quien era yo.

Quise llevarla a mi tiempo, a un lugar con la tecnología suficiente para curarla sin temor a perderla. Pero estábamos atrapados. Nuestros hijos podían manipular las Sol Emeralds, pero estas se negaban a llevarnos a mi dimensión. _¿Acaso una prueba, enseñándonos que no debíamos depender de otros mundo? ¿Qué buscáramos la solución aquí?_

Esto me hizo pensar que veinte años de matrimonio, luchas contras villanos, manejar un reino sin la suficiente experiencia (en mi caso) no te preparan para este tipo de batalla. Los golpes, viajes en el tiempo y detener al malvado de la semana son un chiste ante la cruel naturaleza: un tumor en el cerebro.

Me maldigo por todo. _¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes por lo que pasaba ella?_ Sus dolores de cabeza, su dificultada para hablar en algunas situaciones, trabándosele la lengua y riéndonos; sus cambios drásticos de humor cuando las cosas no parecían ser lo que ella quería; las pistas estaban allí y nosotros tomamos la peor decisión: creer que solo era el trabajo que nos enloquecía.

Quisiera caminar y volver ver a través del vidrio que conecta con el pasillo cómo avanza su operación. Pero no lo hago. No quiero caer en el miedo y la desesperación de ver parte de su cráneo expuesto, mientras los cirujanos cortaban el hueso y se abrían paso para extirpar el tumor maligno. No quiero que mis malas vibras provoquen que el destino la aleje de mí; de nuestra familia.

Trato de no llorar. No sentir lástima solo por mí mismo por algo que es natural en el mundo. Ahora, no era el único esperando; muchas otras familias en cuartos adjuntos esperaban las buenas o las malas noticias de operaciones que no necesariamente tenían que ver con lo que ella pasaba.

* * *

Tic, tac, tic, tac; suenan las manecillas del reloj y veo el tiempo avanzar igual de lento. Nuestros hijos, dos jóvenes mujeres y un varón, se recuestan a mi lado, preocupados por su madre. Entendían de forma madura lo que pasaba, pero junto a mí volvían a ser pequeños niños preocupados por la salud de su mamá.

Ellos se lamentan de sus discusiones con ella, enojándose consigo mismo por no ser mejores hijos. Yo los detengo. Les hablo lo más firme (como haría Blaze) y les expongo que los buenos momentos sobrepasaban las malos. Cualquier familia tiene problemas, pero los que no une es que siempre salimos adelante.

_Pero, ¿sería así ahora? ¿Si algo malo pasara lograríamos sobrellevar esta pena? _Estas dudas me carcomían.

* * *

Despertando de mí repentino sueño (que creí imposible), después de casi diez horas de espera, el doctor camina hacia mí en persona. Mi corazón se agita y mi cerebro piensa lo peor. Lo veo quistarse el tapabocas. Su rostro me revela la verdad; me levanto por un segundo, caigo de rodillas y comienzo a llorar.

Nuestros hijos se despiertan con mi llanto. Comienzan a perder el control y sentir dolor. Vuelvo a pararme, los abrazo y tranquilizo. Mi llanto era de alegría al saber que todo fue un éxito.

Esperamos unas horas más antes de poder entrar. Dejamos que la anestesia abandonara su cuerpo y recuperara la consciencia. Fuimos lo primero que vio y sonrió los más que pudo.

Los besos y abrazos no se hicieron esperar. Fue una reunión maravillosa llena de felicidad y llantos. Estuvimos con ella todo el día hasta que la enfermera nos dio el aviso que teníamos que dejarla descansar. Nadie abandonó el cuarto; los cuatro éramos incapaces de abandonarla a pesar de estar estable y fuera de peligro.

Después de lograr convencer a la enfermera de quedarnos, prometimos que guardaríamos silencio una vez dormida.

— En las buenas y en las malas. En la salud y la enfermedad, yo seguiré ahí para ti. Nunca me separaré de ti, pase lo que pase. — Dije, recordando mi promesa el día que nos casamos, limpiándome las lágrimas.

**_Blaze sonrió, tomando mi mano. La acaricié y, poco después, cerró sus párpados y descansó con una sonrisa plasmada. _**


	4. Día 05: Estoy bien

**Día 05: "Estoy bien"**

Un día como hoy, pero muchos años atrás, se celebraba una fecha muy importante para Blaze y Silver. Siempre días antes que llegara este día ya hablaban de esto, de lo que les gustaría hacer. No era una celebración como su boda, pero recordar el primer momento en que los dos iniciaron su relación era ya parte fundamental. Esa primera cita que terminó con Silver empapado de jugo al resbalársele de sus manos nerviosas y con ella riendo a cantaros mientras él "arreglaba" la situación. Eran bonitos recuerdos que compartían.

— _¿Por qué este año no era así? ¿Por qué no se puso en contacto con conmigo en todo el día, además de decirme que estaba muy ocupado con sus deberes?_ — Estas dudas la invadían, mientras entraba al castillo.

Caminó hasta las puertas de su alcoba real, y entró buscando a su marido; más solo encontró una nota informándole que salía de la isla por un asunto de tratados comerciales.

Sentía descontento, sorpresa y, ¿por qué no?, algo de furia al ver esta nota escrita con su puño y letra.

— ¿Estas bien, mami? — Dijo Flames, de solo diez años, mientras llevaba consigo sus libros de estudio a su cuarto y se quedaba viendo a su madre parada viendo la nota fijamente.

— Sí cariño, estoy bien. — Mintió Blaze, sonriéndole.

No lo estaba. Otra vez, la molestia la carcomía. Miraba por las ventanas del castillo, viendo hacia el mar. El barco real donde se debía hallar Silver se alejaba de las costas y en cuestión de minutos ya no era visible de distinguir entre las oscuridad de la noche.

Quiso correr y volar. Llegar hasta su embarcación, tomar el mando y preguntarle si realmente lo había olvidado; pero eso era caer muy bajo. Una parte de ella trataba de no culparlo. Sus obligaciones lo mantenían ocupado y, tal vez por hoy, olvidó este día (quiso excusarlo, pero le era difícil).

Terminando él día, llevando sus dos hijas: Flames y Pearl a la cama; al igual que su hijo menor, Fedric antes de volver a la alcoba. Vio a la cama como un gran consuelo para no seguir pensando en como hoy sería un día más que normal. Se recostó en la fina tela y dejó el sonido del océano que tanto le gustaba la acurrucaba hasta dormirse tranquila.

* * *

Blaze despertó de forma brusca al sentir una brisa demasiado fuerte, más de la común dentro de su alcoba; y así era. Alerta de encontrarse ahora en una parte desconocida de la playa, encendió sus puños. Seguía siendo una guardián de las Sol Emeralds y aunque estaba lista para pelear contra cualquier villano, se preguntaba: _¿porque no la lastimó si la tuvo a merced mientras dormía y era presa fácil?_

Violines sonaron cerca de su posición. Caminó atenta hasta encontrarse la fuente del sonido. Su esposo Silver estaba esperándola con una mesa elegante preparada. El acorde de los violines venía de una grabadora junto a la mesa. Esta era una cita de solo dos personas.

Él la levantó con sus poderes cinéticos y la llevó a su lado, sentándola en la silla tan suave que no sintió ni el movimiento ni el contacto con el objeto. Silver, como un caballero, sirvió el champan y se la ofreció a su esposa.

— Pensé que lo habías olvidado. — Expresó ella.

— ¿Olvidarlo? — Indagó con un tono de sorpresa. — Jamás lo olvidaría.

_Tonta_, era lo que su voz interior le decía por desconfiar de su amado. Estas ideas infundadas por el miedo de escuchar como los esposos de Amy y Rouge lentamente se olvidaban de fechas sencillas que ellas tanto adoraban tuvieron sus resultados este día.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Silver al verla comenzar a llorar.

— Estoy bien. — Limpió Blaze sus lágrimas. — Estoy mejor que eso. Estoy feliz.

Blaze se paró y casi saltó sobre Silver para abrazarlo. Esto hizo que por accidente derramara en su ropa la botella de champán. Con su atuendo mojado, mirándolo apenada, él sonrió.

— Deja vú. — Dijo Silver, tomando servilletas y secándose.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, llevándolos nuevamente a su primera cita (solo que ahora era alcohol y no un simple jugo). Cenaron un delicioso platillo casero preparado por él y, disfrutando de la fresca noche, nadaron despojado de sus prendas. Hicieron el amor un par de veces antes de aceptar que ya era tiempo de volver al castillo.

**_No sin antes terminar este día con un dulce, cálido y espectacular beso._**

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews. Espero publicar pronto. Aún falta él día dos que sí publicaré, pero ya fuera de fecha de la Silvaze Week.


End file.
